Bloody Hands
by Ritsucracker
Summary: Nick and Ellis survived the outbreak and have found a new life for themselves.  But Nick's past is looking for him and may ruin it all.
1. Prologue

"Hold still; I've done this before," Nick ordered.

Ellis complied, watching Nick pull a glove on his right hand. The older man worked methodically, cleaning the wounds on his chest as best as he could before using an antiseptic.

"I said hold still."

"It burns, man."

"That means it's working."

"It means it hurts."

"Don't be a smart ass."

On a few deeper cuts he placed butterfly closures before applying gauze pads. After a last once over, Nick pulled off his glove and put on the other.

"Next," he motioned to Rochelle, who had a burn on her arm thanks to a Spitter.

"Shit, Nick, where'd you learn to do somethin' like this?" Ellis winced as he put back on his tattered shirt.

"I used to be a doctor," he smirked as he applied a dressing to Rochelle's arm.

"No shit? That's cool, man," the younger man's face lit up, "I ain't never known a doctor outside of, like, havin' to go to 'em if I'm sick or if Keith broke somethin'. Guess it's pretty lucky we gotchu."

"Yeah, it almost makes putting up with your shit worth it," Coach laughed.

"Hey now." Nick finished his work.

"Thanks, Nick," Rochelle smiled sweetly.

"Anytime."

"Everyone got their shit together?" Coach asked and waited for an affirmative answer. "All right people, let's move."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A forewarning to help you decide if this story is for you. This is post infection, features established Nellis, with kids. If none of those things bother you, then please enjoy. If none of this interests you, I apologize. Go read Reaching Farther. Thanks for your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own L4D2. If I did, weirder things would happen.


	2. Chapter 1

Remember, I warned you all that there is Nellis and they have kids. If you didn't remember that, and don't like it, then leave. This story is not for you. This chapter is a little boring, but hopefully you'll like it still. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own L4D2. I just do terrible things to the characters._

"Hi papa," the five year old brunette jogged to her father.

"Hey Rach." Nick tousled his daughter's hair. "How was school?"

"Fine," she answered as she crawled in the backseat, "Nate found a whole buncha roly polies during recess. We tried to take them inside, but Miss Griffith got real mad and gave us yellow strips."

"Uh oh. Daddy's not going to like that." he started the car.

"I know, but it's not fair. We was just trying to help the roly polies."

Nick smiled at Rachel's pout in the rearview mirror. They traveled through the still rebuilding city of Savannah, down the familiar pothole pocked road part way out of town, and to the end of their dirt driveway to home. Home was a small, light yellow one story building. Bushes grew, slightly unkempt, by the door and a worn welcome mat missing 'lco' sat on the doorstep.

"Hi daddy." Rachel skipped into the living room, to the couch.

"Hey pumpkin," Ellis hugged her. The dark haired baby in the swing to the right burbled and reached out.

"Hi Philly." Rachel grabbed his hands moving them up and down until he giggled excitedly. With Ellis' help, she pulled him out of his seat. The two sat on the floor and began to play.

"Hey," Nick sat next to Ellis.

"Hey. So, whatcha got planned fer dinner?"

The older man sighed, leaning his head.

"What's not in the freezer?"

"Well, there's some chicken thawin' in the fridge."

"Then we're having chicken."

"But I don't like chicken," Rachel looked up from Phil and their blocks.

"You do too like chicken," Ellis chuckled, "Ya ate it not three days ago."

"I don't want chicken."

"Don't be difficult, Rach," Nick sighed.

"I ain't bein' difficult." She threw a block.

"Rachel," Ellis warned. She pouted, clacking blocks together. "Well...there might be some beef in the fridge. I don't remember if we used it already."

A later inspection of the fridge revealed a chub of beef which changed chicken night to enchilada night. After dinner was the news and bath time. Both were rather uneventful. Rachel cried as Ellis brushed a knot from her curly hair before bed. Story time led to bedtime for everyone.

"So," Nick began as Ellis came to bed after brushing his teeth, "You feel like...?" He ran a hand up Ellis bare thigh.

"I would, but I got work t'morrow 'n Phil kept me up most of last night 'n he probably ain't gonna sleep much better t'night," he frowned.

"Okay." He sighed. They kissed, turned out the light, and fell asleep.

Not for long though.

"I got it..." Ellis mumbled as Phil's cries interupted the quiet. Nick grunted back.

He didn't know how long it had been, but he couldn't get back to sleep. With another grunt, he stood and stretched, heading to Phil's room.

"C'mon, Phil..." Ellis paced, bouncing the upset child.

"Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not through this." He stroked Phil's head.

"C'mon, we wanna sleep," he groaned, "Wouldja hold 'em, Nick?"

"Okay." He took the squalling baby.

"I'm gonna go get his bottle."

"All right, Phil. Dad's going to get your bottle. Everything's going to be fine." He sighed as there was no change in the noise. A few minutes later, Ellis came back, taking Phil from his arms.

Phil accepted the bottle, finally quieting. Ellis mumbled a lullaby until Phil finished. Without another peep, he set him in his crib.

"Sleep tight," Ellis murmured, smiling tiredly at their son.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis.

"Back to bed?"

"Yeah."

They watched a few moments more before sharing a kiss and heading back for a few more hours sleep.


End file.
